The present invention relates to a valve mechanism for an automotive engine.
In order to improve combustion in an entire range of engine speed, it is preferable to vary the valve lift and valve timing in accordance with engine speed.
A two-intake-valve type engine, each cylinder of which has two intake valves and two exhaust valves is known. In the prior art, each intake (exhaust) valve is provided with a rocker arm. An actuator is provided to operatively connect both rocker arms with each other in a high engine speed range to operate both intake valves. In a low engine speed range, both the intake valves are disconnected and one of valves is operated while the other is closed.
However, such a mechanism can not be applied to an ordinary single valve type engine in which each cylinder has a single intake valve and a single exhaust valve.